Gabby and Pearls
by Blaza
Summary: Random one shot story about Pearly Soames and his girlfriend (oc) where he finally figures out what she actually is and what that might mean.


**Gabby and Pearls**

The world knows very little of angels and demons. Demons try to tip the balance of the world into their favor, the favor of evil, chaos and darkness. Angels try to balance the world back, into good, steadiness and light. But for all their differences, angles and demons want the same things, and both are simply out for blood.

"Gabby, my sweet." Pearly Soames said opening the door of her car. She was there at his restaurant to meet him for dinner. Pearly of course, did not do the cooking or anything so pedestrian, but he owned the building and all the men inside.

"Pearls," Gabby smiled at him and her green eyes sparkled like a million stars. Pearly smiled at her, as willing to devour her as wine and dine her. "You look well."

"Always," Gabby took his offered arm. He smirked and led her inside.

"Still filling the sky with stars?" Gabby asked. She knew he was a demon but she didn't care. Pearly knew she was celestial as well, but which kind he never cared to ask. Sometimes he assumed she was a demon like him, for she enjoyed his work from time to time, but other times he was less sure. Gabby had never told him anything, and he would never asked, so he would never know.

"Of course, sent one up the other day."

"Oh, was it a good one?" Her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief.

"A man," Pearly said and Gabby nodded. She liked it better when it was women, though she cared not for the children whose miracles made stars. She always said it didn't feel right.

"Pity. What are you giving me for dinner?" Gabby slid into her spot next to Pearly's at the head of the table. It was already laid with food.

"Meat," Pearly smiled at her. She was as animal as he was and she smiled back. "The finest steaks money can buy." Gabby nodded at him, red lipstick shining.

"And when do I get desert?" Now the greens of her eyes were sparkling with a darker sort of mischief.

"After," Pearly kissed her temple as he sat down beside her. Gabby smiled some more as he growled cheekily in the back of his throat.

Pearly was looking at his crystals by the window, checking on a thing or two before devoting the rest of his evening to devouring Gabby. He was already shirtless and wore only loose fitting pants.

"Crystals? That's archaic," Gabby smiled from where she lay on his bed. His sheets were fine silk-satin and she wore very little against it. As she watched his bare back she ran her fingers through her hair which was the color of old, loved pennies.

"Well I'm a bit archaic myself," Pearly smirked over his crystals. "And I can always see clearer in the light they shine."

"Right, you find your ripe miracles that way," Gabby smirked back though he wasn't looking. She thought maybe he could see her reflection in the glass.

"Indeed I do," He turned quickly on his heel to face her.

"What are you going to do now, Pearly?" She sat up on her elbows to wiggle her eyebrows at him. He always enjoyed that she was from a more lax time than he was, women from his time were so _tame_ , and what fun was in that? He joined her on the bed and kissed her like he wanted to taste her very soul.

Maybe he did.

"Do you still dream of having wings?" Gabby asked as Pearly ran his mouth along her upturned throat.

"Wings? Ya," Pearly looked at her, wondering where that came from. "I'd like me a pair of 'em one day."

"Have you ever thought about being good and earning them?" Gabby asked. Pearly dropped her back to the bed and she glared at him at the affront. "What?"

"What are you on about?" Pearly asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Wings, Pearls, wings." She looked past him as if into the past. "They're wonderful things,"

"How would you know?" Pearly asked, feeling something akin to fear rise in his chest. Gabby frowned and didn't look at him until he gripped her chin and made her look at him. "How do you know?"

"You've never asked me what my name was, and I never could figure out how to tell you. All these years together and you never asked." Gabby shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"What's your name then?" Pearly asked. "Isn't it Gabriella?"

"Where'd you get that?" Gabby snorted.

"Isn't that usually what 'Gabby' is short for?"

"I suppose…"

"Out with it then," Pearly snapped.

"Gahbriel." Pearly stood suddenly putting quite a lot of distance between them.

"Gabriel?" He paced. "You're _Gabriel?_ "

"No, I'm GAH-briel." Gabby stood and faced him, looking no less formidable standing in her panties as she did dressed to the nines. "One of the three Gabes. With my brothers, Gabriel and Gabryl."

"So what, that makes you one of those fools who give up their wings to come here?" Pearly laughed humorously. "And what's this all been?" He motioned obscurely around the room to show their relationship which had been going on for several decades now.

"It's been exactly what I've always said it was, Pearly," Gabby looked on the verge of anger, he had never seen her breach it. "And I'm not a fool like my brothers and sisters that gave up their wings." Pearly's eyes grew large. Gabby sighed and ran a hand through her hair again, lifting it off the hot skin between her shoulders.

"Show me," Pearly demanded. Gabby rolled her shoulders as if someone had run a cube of ice down her spine and slowly light radiated out from behind her. Then the light solidified and formed brilliant gold and cream colored wings. Pearly scowled.

"You've lied to me all these years," He snapped, suddenly his demon side reared and his face split like it always did when he was angry. He had her pinned against the wall. Gabby's wings were splayed out behind her, trying to keep themselves from getting crushed more than necessary. Pearly growled low in his throat. She wondered if he meant to rip her throat out.

"Only by omission love," Gabby sneered back. If he was angry, she'd be damned if she didn't reply in kind.

"I should kill you," Pearly snarled. Gabby just laughed.

"You should do a lot of things you don't do to me," She grinned like a madman. Pearly took one of the larger feathers of her wing in his hand and played with the softness between his fingers. Her wicked grin faltered as she wondered what he'd do.

"You've kept a lot from me it seems," Pearly's grip tightened. "I've killed men for less," He pulled the feather from her wing and she screamed. The sound that came from her was more beast than human, more celestial than earthly and to Pearly, it was both beautiful and terrifying.

"I've killed as many people as you think I've saved," Gabby's fingers dug into his cheeks, half claws, as she said this. They were both breathing heavy. "I am the Angel of Open Eyes and an Angel of Reaping. I will kill you just as fast as you think you will kill me." Pearly made another dark growl in the back of his throat and Gabby echoed it.

And suddenly they were kissing again.

Gabby pushed off the wall and knocked Pearly to the floor, landing squarely, firmly, on top of him.

"Still wanna kill me big guy?" Gabby smirked. "Are you so angry you'd kill me?" She kissed him again, teasing him with her hips against his.

"I'll tear you into pieces," Pearly promised kissing her between threats. "I'll devour you, wings and all." He flipped her onto her back and her wings vanished. Pearly laughed like the madman he was as he took the woman he loved.

After, they were laying in his bed again and no one was dead. Pearly had the feather he had pulled from her wing between his fingers and was twirling it under his nose. Gabby was mostly asleep beside him.

"Show me them again," Pearly said running his finger across her back. His touch was cool against her warm skin.

Gabby sat up and straddled him, rolling her shoulders again, but more slowly, more sensually. The wings appeared behind her and ruffled as she flexed the long neglected muscles. Pearly ran her feather over his lips as he watched, one hand on her undressed hip.

"Where can I get me some of them?" He asked, hand reaching out to touch the soft down. She pulled them away from him at first, afraid he'd pull more feathers, but as he reached again she let him run his fingers over the feathers he could reach.

"You can't just get them, you have to earn them," Gabby said patiently.

"And how did you get yours down here then? All the others had to give them up." Pearly said running a finger down the middle of her chest. Gabby leaned forward, bracing herself against his chest with both hands, bringing her face dangerously close to his.

"I stole them away," She smiled.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I killed the only one who could stop me," She looked more mischievous than ever.

"Who's that then?"

"God," Pearly frowned up at her.

"You killed God?" He asked shortly. Gabby nodded.

"He was tired anyway, He wanted to be Reaped."

"Maybe the balance will tip in our favor then," Pearly said.

"I don't know about that, God hasn't looked on this world in a long time," Gabby traced patterns against his skin. "It doesn't matter anyway, He made it so that the world would continue without him."

"So why'd you kill him then?" Pearly held the feather up to the empty spot along her wing and the feather vibrated until he let it go. Once released it joined its family along her wing. Gabby looked at it and wiggled the feathers again.

"You know you could tear every feather from my wings and I could still fly, they are simply a physical representation of a celestial intent." Gabby said. "Like that white dog's wings." She giggled as Pearly rolled his eyes are the mention of his old nemesis.

"That bastard,"

"He's an ass, don't worry." Gabby smiled.

"Tell me why you killed God," Pearly watched her forming her reply.

"Because we're all out for blood," She said. "And God was ready to leave this plane for the next."

"Is that what happens when we die?" Pearly had both hands on her hips and her wings folded themselves down.

"Celestial creatures have two choices," Gabby said. "Reincarnation or Pathways. Reincarnation being when your soul gets put back into the world at some point in time and at some place. Pathways is when you get to go to another place and have a different life. Though even we do not know where that place is. We cannot reach it." Pearly sat up beneath her to kiss her, both fascinated and terrified by the thought of what comes next.

"It's time to stop talking," Pearly said. Gabby nodded, feeling sad. She knew God had wanted to be Reaped, He had told her so, but she still felt bad because her brothers and sisters would never understand. They would never forgive her and never let her come back home. Just like her brother Lucifer.

"Then what are we going to do?" Gabby asked, batting her eyes at him like a school girl.

"I'm going to devour you again," Pearly laid back and moved so that she was astride him properly. Gabby sighed deep in her chest.

"Not if I devour you first," She spread out her wings to impress him and intimidate him, and if she was being honest, to get better leverage.

"I'll devour you again and again and again," Pearly said as she moved against him. "Again and again and again."


End file.
